


The Last Goodbye

by CourtneyB



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyB/pseuds/CourtneyB
Summary: Alternate Buu Saga scene, where Goku attempts to say goodbye to Chichi before he has to return to Other World.





	The Last Goodbye

Baba warned him that his time was up, but there was one last good-bye he had to make.

Goku stood in the doorway of the room where they put Chi-Chi. Despite the commotion of the past hours, she was still in a dead faint. The shock of losing Gohan had been too much on her.

“Chi-Chi?” He timidly approached the bed, and watched her. She lay with her arms folded over her breast, stretched out on that bed almost like a corpse in a coffin. Her shallow breathing was the only sign she was alive.

“Chi-Chi, please wake up,” he said softly, touching her shoulder. “I have to go now.”

She didn’t move.

A lump rose in his throat. “It’s gonna be all right. When this is all over, you can wish Gohan back. And Goten…Goten really needs you right now. You can’t—you can’t just give up like this. You’ve still got Goten. You’ve still got your dad. You’ve still got…”

You’ve still got me. That’s what he meant to say…until he remembered that he was dead.

No. That didn’t make a difference to him. Being dead didn’t mean he didn’t love her anymore. He wanted to be there for her.

If only there was more time…

“I’m still here,” he said urgently. “I’m not alive anymore, but I’m still here, just for a few seconds. Please…I don’t wanna go without saying good-bye!”

Nothing.

Looking at that pale, still face, he wondered what she’d say if she did wake up. She’d probably be mad at him. All those years of yelling at him for supposedly putting Gohan in danger, and now her worst fears had come true. Would she blame him for Gohan’s death like Goten had?

An even more troubling thought came to mind. Maybe…just maybe…that was why she wouldn’t wake up.

Maybe she hated him for what happened. Maybe she didn’t want to say good-bye because she never wanted to see him again.

Goku’s heart sank.

He never wanted anything like this to happen. He never would have wasted time fighting Vegeta if he thought Buu would kill Gohan.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to Chi-Chi. A lump rose in his throat. “This is all my fault.”

He knew Baba was waiting. There was still so much more left to say. He wanted to tell Chi-Chi how much he missed her in the afterlife. That he would be waiting for her there, no matter long it took for her to get there…

But she probably didn’t want to wait for him anymore.

He took one last look at her and gently kissed her forehead. He almost kissed her lips, but stopped himself. If she was mad at him, he had no right to do that. 

“Bye, Chi-Chi.”

He stepped out onto the Lookout, putting on a brave face. He said good-bye to his friends, hugged Goten, and assured everyone that he knew they’d defeat Buu.

The whole time, he kept glancing at the doors of the temple, hoping that Chi-Chi would run out to hug him at the last minute

She never did. 

Unable to stall anymore, Goku sadly left with Baba for Other World. He was unaware Chi-Chi came to moments later, horrified and heartbroken to realize that she missed her last chance to tell him she still loved him.


End file.
